


【角银】舔

by Asparagus_Crisp



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparagus_Crisp/pseuds/Asparagus_Crisp





	【角银】舔

抽不到银灰我很生气  
有点短小你们不要生气  
生气长皱纹  
觉得不适请及时退出

有一点口，有很多舔xue  
————————————————

不适请现在离开

————————————————————

再往后就来不及了！

——————————————————————————————

银灰一手抓着床单，一手抓着角峰的头发，喘着粗气。  
床上的事情他一直都是任由角峰性子来，他相信角峰不会伤害他，角峰也很乐意用各种方式提高两人的兴致，角峰习惯性的又一次给他口了，直到他抓着角峰的长发射在角峰的嘴里。  
“角峰。”银灰皱了皱眉，他和角峰说过没必要吃下这种东西，但是角峰在这种事情上（指把老板照顾的舒舒服服的）总是固执的令自己都没办法。  
刚射过之后的贤者时间，银灰躺在床上，顺势把一条腿架到角峰的肩膀上。  
赤裸裸的邀请  
角峰的眼神暗了暗，他确实把银灰照顾的舒服了，可是自己的性器也是硬的发疼，按照惯例，接下来应该是很正常的走流程才对。

角峰这会儿把视线放在银灰因为姿势露出来的一点点穴口，银灰每次做爱之前就会把自己里里外外洗的很干净，也许是为了照顾他，这会儿粉色的嫩肉带着不知道是水滴还是汗液在昏暗的灯光下发亮，角峰也不知道自己是怎么想的，就再度弯腰

“嗯~”银灰只当是角峰做准备工作，这人每次前戏做得很足，当然自己这么多次一点痛苦没有页托他的福，银灰大大方方的拉开姿势任由人摆弄。  
银灰皱了皱眉头，这触感不像是手指，角峰的手指因为常年战斗、家务，还总是拿着盾牌，虽然不至于补满，但是粗茧还是有的，这感觉更滑更软，银灰突然意识到了什么， “角峰！”银灰有些慌张的想合起腿，被角峰手快的掐着腿弯掰开。角峰平日里拿着的盾牌比银灰还要重，刚射过还软着腰的银灰，被掐着腿弯基本上只能任由角峰摆弄了。

角峰的舌头没有他的性器那么粗壮，但是胜在灵活，再加上舌面上粗糙的凸起，银灰敏感的内壁被不断的无死角的照顾着，指尖都崩的生紧。  
银灰的敏感点不算深，除开最刺激的凸起外，基本上随便进入就能碰到，按以前随便插进来，刺激倒是刺激到了，但终归重点还是在里面。  
现在角峰用舌头仔仔细细的照顾着入口附近的每一寸嫩肉，银灰觉得自己像是个被人剖开了躺在砧板上的鱼，被人仔细的从里到外摸了个遍。  
死鱼也就罢了，没什么感觉  
银灰可不是，角峰微微动一下，他的身体就跟着颤抖一下，在粗糙舌面的照顾下，不管是不是敏感的地方，都变得像是被涂了春药一般

银灰狠狠的捂住自己的嘴，他怕自己一个不留意叫出来的声音是连自己都不敢想象的婉转呻吟。   
舌头尽管灵活，但是长度总归有限，银灰每次都被好好照顾过得深处这次被冷落的个干脆，银灰抓着身下的床单，努力抑制住自己的欲望，他现在想让角峰赶紧停下，然后狠狠的插进来缓解一下自己身体深处的欲望。  
“角峰~~”银灰一开口，声音就是自己想不到的沙哑，尾音因为角峰正好舔到浅处的敏感点而转了好几个调。

刚射过的性器不知道什么时候又站了起来，这会儿没人有空理它，孤零零的在黏腻的空气里站着，顶部吐着晶莹的液体，在角峰的奋斗下，敏感的一颤一颤的。  
银灰也不知道过了多久，他觉得自己被扔上高空然后在天上一起一沉，意识还在，但是已经没法控制身体，他觉得自己的身体似乎每一秒都在不间断的高潮。

等角峰抬起身子的时候，银灰第二次射了出来，白色的液体站在银灰精瘦的身体上，衬着昏暗的灯光，很是色情。被角峰掐着打开的双腿，后穴汩汩流出一大团一大团透明的肠液，把一小块床单浸成了深色

银灰躺在床上看着天花板有些发愣，他难得有这种大脑发白的时候，刚发生了什么？自己被，舔射了？还是完全没碰前面的情况下？  
意识回笼，一系列的事情也都容易理解了，但是接踵而至的就是难以置信，自己竟然被……

看银灰状态有些发愣，角峰一把把人捞起来搂怀里，暗示性的用自己的性器蹭着银灰还流着水后穴还有沾满了体液的臀缝，“老爷？”角峰见人没反应，“不舒服吗？”他刚刚只是一时兴起，如果银灰不喜欢的话，以后不做就是了。  
如果是旁人，银灰随口就打发了，但是角峰不一样，银灰不想随便打发，但是跟他说‘第一次那么爽’之类的话肯定也不可能，银灰看到角峰嘴角还有一些透明的液体，头拧到一边，不用猜他都知道那是什么……


End file.
